


A Roguish Grin

by HMSquared



Series: The Memoirs of Elliott Witt [27]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Confessions, Dialogue Heavy, Forgiveness, Hospitalization, M/M, Overdosing, Past Relationship(s), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: After all this time, Octane stops hiding behind a mask.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Series: The Memoirs of Elliott Witt [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879465
Kudos: 8





	A Roguish Grin

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read Pathfinder's Quest, this is based on exactly what you think it is. If you have not, I'm not going into details. Just know there are spoilers.
> 
> Anyway, I felt it was time to give Octane a redemption arc. He's one of my favorite characters, and I've treated him terribly in this series.
> 
> Enjoy!

_ You okay? _

Running his fingers through his hair, Octane glanced at his phone. Lifeline’s name twinkled up at him.

**_You would not believe how interesting it is to get your stomach pumped._ **

_ Silva. Be careful, yuh hear me? _

**_Loud and clear, hermana._ **

Octane reached across the table and grabbed his cap. Pulling it down over his hair, he glanced over at the mirror. The sad shell of a gremlin was reflected in the glass.

He walked out of the hospital with a new dialysis machine attached to his waist. Octane closed his eyes and inhaled.

The others had no idea. He swore Lifeline to secrecy; knowing her, she wouldn’t breach his trust. Octane shook his head, thinking he didn’t deserve such a friend.

A long sigh escaped him. Overdosing, nearly dying… It makes one rethink their life decisions.

Mirage was at his bar, reading through a non-alcoholic beverage book. A glass of orange juice (extra pulpy) sat next to him. The door opened.

“Mirage.” He flinched, but didn’t look up.

“Hey, Octane. Haven’t heard from you in a while.” Red peeked out over the edges of Octane’s mask. He swallowed again.

“Look, I know things haven’t been great between us lately. But, as crazy as it sounds, I’d like to change that.” Mirage finally looked up, closing the book in front of him. He didn’t seem hopeful.

“Shoot.” Octane sighed. Now came the hard part.

His hair was a dark green, the tiniest fringes of black breaking through. A line of dirt ran across the bridge of Octane’s nose from his mask. His eyes squinted without his goggles.

He was no longer Octane, adrenaline junkie. Here, in the shadows of the bar, he was Octavio Silva.

Mirage knew what he looked like. He knew Octane’s face and mouth. What he didn’t know was the gremlin’s purpose.

“ _ Mira.”  _ Octane gestured to a new scar on his lip. “Do you know where I got this?”

“No, but I assume you’re going to tell me.” Okay, he deserved that.

“I got it when the paramedics shoved a tube down my throat.” Mirage’s eyes widened. “Did you know they make tubes that long? I didn’t!” Octane allowed himself to genuinely laugh.

“What? Why did you get a tube shoved down your throat?!”

“To fix my stomach! I…” Shoot, this was more difficult than he thought. Octane closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. “I overdosed on my stimulants last week.” Mirage opened his mouth but didn’t get the chance to speak. “Amigo... let me finish.

“I… Lying there, I realized how selfish I’ve been. How I’ve taken all my anger and aggression out on you. That’s not cool of me, and you deserve better.” Octane shut his eyes; tears began to run down his cheeks. Mirage had never seen him so emotional.

“Octane… what are you saying?”

“I don’t expect you to forgive me. But…” Octane stepped forward, instantly braking when the trickster flinched. “I am truly, truly sorry, amigo.” He grinned that roguish grin of his, only this one had a twinge of hope. Mirage extended his hand.

“Coworkers?” He returned the gesture.

“Acquaintances.” And while a tiny part of Octane’s heart still hurt, he had no desire for another hospital visit.


End file.
